Le prix d'une vie
by Nariwen
Summary: Après l'échec d'un accord entre les mutants et le reste du monde, la guerre devient imminente. Dans cette ambiance électrique, Dalyah voit son monde basculer lorsqu'elle se decouvre d'étranges capacités.(l'histoire se passe 3 ans après X2). ENFIN LE CHP4
1. La découverte

**Titre:** Le prix d'une vie  
  
**Auteur:** nariwen  
  
**Genre:** Drama/Fiction  
  
**Disclaimers:**   
  
Nariwen: (grand sourire) Et oui j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mes perso et......  
  
Logan: heurm ! Heurm !  
  
Nariwen: (moue gênée) enfin...heu les perso que.......  
  
Logan: (sort ses griffes) Accouche...  
  
Nariwen: ...je....je....ok! ok je........(eclate en sanglot) bouuuuuhhh!!! C'est vrai....Ils sont pas à moi j'ai aucun droit dessus...snif..;snif...  
  
Cyclope: C'est pas plus mal.......  
  
Nariwen: ......sauf sur Dalyah qui...

Cyclope: la pauvre.....

**Note:** Et merci à ma béta-lectrice, Annava, qui a trouvé la force de lire mes conneries et de les corriger sans passer par des anti-depresseurs !! :)  
  
**Résumé:** L'histoire se passe trois ans après la fin du second film x-men. Je préviens, cependant, que je ne tiens en compte ni des dessins animés ni de la BD (même si je reprends des perso auxquels j invente le caractère) !! J'ajoute également que certains trucs qui peuvent paraitre incoherents au depart, vis à vis des x-men 1 et 2, trouveront leur sens par la suite; alors soyez indulgents merci !! merci !! :)  
  
A l'approche d'une guerre imminente entre les mutants et le reste du monde, Dalyah, une jeune fille à priori sans histoire va découvrir la vie de hors-la-loi. Rejetée, elle se voit proposée d'être accueillie dans l'école de mutants du professeur Charles Xavier et de se rallier à leur cause.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nariwen: hé ! hé ! et donc voici ma FF !! ha ! ha !  
  
Logan: c'est quoi ce rire nerveux ?  
  
Cyclope: encore en train de flipper.....  
  
Tornade: ...toujours en train de flipper......  
  
Nariwen: enfoi..... Quel manque de gratitude !!! J'ai fait preuve de gentillesse envers vous..... mais ca c'est pas sur que çà dure yèk ! yèk ! yèk !  
  
Tornade & Cyclope: (l'air navré de faire irruption dans cette histoire débile) C'était pas compliqué !!! on apparaît uniquement à la fin.......  
  
Logan (à Cyclope): ...... Ah oui !c'est vrai : l'homme aux lunettes opaques........ Dis, maintenant que t'as fracassé une fois encore tes lunettes tu vas peut être penser à prendre un abonnement chez l'opticien..... Ca fera des économies à l'agence... pfff !!  
  
Cyclope: (l'air menaçant) J'vais te griller comme un toast, abruti !!!  
  
Logan: (regard-plein-de-sous-entendu... ) Ca te convient plus comme nom "Cyclope" ? Tu cherches à t'appeler brochette ?!!  
  
_Un vent violent s'abat soudain et envoie les deux individu percuter le mur de l'immeuble le plus proche..... Pour Logan, pas de problème, il s'en remet mais Cyclope casse encore ses lunettes....  
_  
Nariwen: Hé ! Pourquoi t'as fait ca ?  
  
Tornade: Marre de leur commentaires........Même si je m'suis un peu trompée sur la destination.... J'voulais les mettre sur le toit....   
  
Nariwen: Mais t'es horrible !! T'es..... NOOOOOOOONNNN !!!  
  
_Cette dernière passe aussi par la fenêtre......_  
  
Tornade: (en faisant une révérence, le sourire aux lèvres) Et bien ... Bonne lecture à tous !!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**CHP 1: La découverte**  
  
La pluie martelait le sol bétonné de la cour. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Dalyah toujours figée, les muscles tendus et les yeux encore écarquillés par la surprise.

"- c'en est une....."  
  
"- Vous avez vu ses mains ? ......."  
  
Des murmures se firent entendre. A peine audible, au départ, ils envahirent progressivement l'espace environnant qui répercutait l'écho du brouhaha naissant.  
  
Horrifiée, la jeune fille fixa ses doigts dont l'aspect était redevenu normal; puis ses camarades avec l'attitude d'une bête traquée et prise au piège.  
  
L'incompréhension générale laissait place peu à peu à la colère. Les visages se faisaient plus impitoyables, plus hostiles et des insultes ne tardèrent pas à fuser.  
  
"- C'est qu'une sale mutante !!!"  
  
"- On veut pas de monstre ici !!!"  
  
Le cercle d'élèves qui s'était formé se resserrait inexorablement autour de l'adolescente, impuissante. Cette dernière affolée fut frappée au visage par un jeune garçon aux allures de play-boy et projetée à terre. Un filet rougeâtre se mêla à l'eau qui courait sur le sol. Sonnée et les bras douloureux, Dalyah se releva péniblement. Le coup l'avait ramené à sa dure réalité et elle pressentait qu'il était urgent de s'en aller. En prise à la colère elle hurla et tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi cette masse humaine en vain. Mais c'est alors que la sensation se fit de nouveau sentir. Un fluide qui s'insinuait dans chacune de ses veines et qui se rassemblait au fond de sa gorge, formant une boule grossissante qui l'étouffait. Et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, un grognement jaillit de sa poitrine et la jeune fille sentit ses ongles s'allonger et se durcirent pour former de longues griffes [_d'environs 10 cm pour l'info :)_ ]. Effrayée, la foule recula un instant offrant une issue à la jeune fille qui en profita pour s'échapper. Le souffle court, Dalyah franchit rapidement les portes de l'établissement qui, à son grand soulagement, étaient restées ouvertes.   
  
Longtemps, elle s'élança dans les rues sans but précis et ne cessa que lorsque qu'elle se sentie au bord de l'épuisement. La jeune fille était maintenant dans une rue délabrée. Il n'y avait personne et elle en fut soulagée......  
  
"- Je suis à l'abri pour quelques temps....." pensa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Puis, s'asseyant sous un porche elle s'accorda enfin un moment de réflexion.....  
  
_La matinée s'était déroulée tout à fait normalement et l'accident n'était survenu qu'à la pause. Une dispute avait éclatée... Dalyah ne se souvenait plus tellement pourquoi ni comment elle s'était retrouvée au centre d'un groupe de curieux avides du spectacle; mais le fait est qu'elle s'était laissée aller à une colère grandissante qui faisait vibrer ses membres et palpiter chacun de ses vaisseaux dans un rythme incessant. C'est alors qu'elle avait soudain ressenti une sensation étrange..... Comme si elle perdait soudain le contrôle de son corps. Il lui avait semblé ressentir ses oreilles s'affiner légèrement en pointe et ses mains se crisper tandis que ses ongles prenaient une longueur démesurée ...... Ses sens s'étaient également développés et lui faisaient découvrir un nouvel aspect du monde. Elle pouvait percevoir la sueur qui perlait sur le front de son adversaire, les battements accélérés de son cœur, l'odeur de la colère et de la peur...... Puis elle s'était soudain sentie envahie par ce liquide surgissant de nul part qui se regroupait implacablement au niveau de sa gorge pour y faire naître un hurlement puissant et bestial avant de disparaître comme il était venu......   
__Durant un instant, elle avait cru avoir été victime d'une hallucination mais l'attitude de ses camarades lui avait certifié l'horrible vérité...._   
  
Tandis qu'elle se remémorait les événements, deux larmes perlèrent sur ses joues entraînant dans leur sillage le sang qui teintait ses lèvres.  
  
"- C'est fini......... Je ne peux plus retourner auprès des miens........... Jamais........... Je n'ai plus ni espoir, ni destin............."   
  
Elle n'ignorait pas, en effet, la loi qui avait été votée un an auparavant.  
  
_Ce soir là avait été un des plus heureux qui eut lieu. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, l'atmosphère avait été joviale...... Ses parents n'avaient pas semblé être disposé à s'accuser, une fois encore, de tous les maux qui s'abattaient sur le logis; et le chômage paternel semblait avoir été laissé parmi les lettres d'impôts et de dettes qui jonchaient la table du salon........   
__C'est vers la fin du dîner que la télé allumée, comme toujours à l'heure des repas, avait attirée l'attention de tous. Les discussions animées s'étaient arrêtées et plus personne ne semblait s'intéresser à son assiette...... La chaîne des infos avait cessé d'enchaîner les catastrophes mondiales pour centrer l attention des spectateurs sur l avancement du "problème mutant".....  
Un homme grassouillet connu pour être un farouche partisan du groupe "Anti-mutant" avait pris la parole la mine réjouie.  
__"- .... Il ne s'agit pas là de savoir si cela est ou non une satisfaction personnelle.... Non ! Ce qui est important c'est que nos concitoyens pourront enfin être en sécurité ! ...Dorénavant, un brigade spéciale la B.A.M (brigade anti-mutant [_désolé j ai pas trouvé mieux :) _]) sera chargé d'empêcher ces mutants de nuire et une récompense sera offerte pour tout mutant capturé ou signalé ! ..."  
_  
Dalyah inspira une profonde bouffée et se ressaisie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve, en priorité, le moyen de se cacher. Toute l'école pouvait maintenant l'identifier et la brigade B.A.M ne tarderait pas à venir.... Mais ou aller ? Elle n'avait ni argent ni abri.........  
  
C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit qui approchait. En alerte, elle se dressa d'un bond, prête à fuir. La pluie avait cessé et ne semblait laisser de son passage que cet aspect miroitant sur le sol.   
  
Des pas frappaient le sol trempé..... Le cœur palpitant, l'adolescente attendit en proie à une panique qui croissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent... Enfin une silhouette apparut à l'une des extrémités de la ruelle. C'était un homme à l'aspect plutôt avantageux et au cheveux courts et bruns . Il portait un jeans foncé et une chemise violette qui ocillait au grés du vent; mais ce qui attira l'attention de l'adolescente ce fut surtout ses lunettes dont les verres opaques étaient rouge flamboyant. Il sonda quelques instants la rue puis, l'ayant aperçue, il se dirigea vers elle. Dalyah se détourna de lui, prête à fuir. Elle s'aperçue alors que son ultime issue était bloquée par une élégante femme dont la tenue légère et noire contrastait avec sa longue chevelure d'un blanc immaculé. Prise au piège, Dalyah attendit, muscles tendus, prête à l'assaut. Il devait s'agir sans nul doute de ses agents de la B.A.M et elle était prête à se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait car, en effet, des rumeurs couraient sur le fait que les mutants capturés étaient soumis à des expériences et des tests pour le moins douteux même si personne ne s'en souciait.... Il s'agissait de mutants après tout....  
  
Le fait est qu'elle n'attendrait pas pour vérifier cette hypothèse. Lorsque les deux individus furent assez proches, elle se jeta brusquement en avant...  
  
C'est à cet instant que ses griffes jaillirent et Dalyah se dit qu'elles étaient pour une fois les bienvenues. Les agents, surpris, hésitèrent un moment et l'homme fut atteint au visage . Dans ce tourbillon de cris et de sang, l'adolescente partie en courant suivie par la femme qui s'élança à sa poursuite; tandis que son compagnon, les mains crispées sur son visage ruisselant hurlait :  
  
"- Utilise la seringue Tornade !!! Utilise la !!!"  
  
Ladite Tornade s'arrêta un moment, jugea la situation et, se saisissant d'un pistolet à fléchette, tira sur la jeune fille qui s'écroula sous l'effet du somnifère.  
  
...  
  
"- j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement....Pauvre gosse......" Murmura Tornade à son compagnon qui l'avait rejoint   
  
"- Elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix......". La chemise de l'homme était maintenant parsemée de taches pourpres.   
  
"- ......Et ta blessure Cyclope ? Ca ira ?" Le visage de la femme trahissait l'inquiétude.  
  
"- La blessure saigne abondamment mais elle n'est que superficielle.... L'ennui c'est qu'une partie de mes lunettes est très endommagée; cependant je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème jusqu'à notre retour à l'école...."  
  
Sur ce, il se saisit de Dalyah et la placa à l'arrière d'une voiture garée non loin de là. Il s'assura qu'elle était profondément endormie, lui boucla sa ceinture [ _et oui la prévention routière c'est du sérieux !! :)_ ] puis s'installa à l'avant au côté de sa camarade qui mit le moteur en marche.  
  
Le ciel s'était couvert et la pluie tombait à nouveau, martelant le véhicule noir qui disparaissait à l'angle d'une avenue.......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nariwen: Et voilà pour la première partie !!  
  
Dalyah: Pourquoi je joue le rôle de la fille paumée ?....  
  
Cyclope : (un pansement grossier sur le visage) ...Et violente en plus !!!  
  
Nariwen: Ho ca va !!  
  
_Dalyah et Cyclope se tourne dos à dos et se boudent comme des gamins......_  
  
Cyclope: ........Pff... Pensez à lui écrire des reviews pour qu'elle arrête le massacre.... Dites lui que c'est nul !!  
  
Dalyah: (réfléchissant comme si c'était impossible que cela soit vrai) et si vous avez aimé....  
  
Nariwen: (grand sourire naïf) .... Ecrivez de reviews !!!! Merci !!   
  
Annava : L'espoir fait vivre !


	2. Un choix décisif

**Titre:** Le prix d'une vie

**Auteur:** nariwen

**Genre:** Drama/Fiction

**Disclaimers:**

Nariwen: (grand sourire) Et oui j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mes perso et......

Logan: heurm ! Heurm !

Nariwen: (moue gênée) enfin...heu les perso que.......

Logan: (sort ses griffes) Accouche...

Nariwen: ...je....je....ok! ok je........(eclate en sanglot) bouuuuuhhh!!! C'est vrai....Ils sont pas à moi j'ai aucun droit dessus...snif...snif...

Cyclope: C'est pas plus mal.......

Nariwen: ......sauf sur Dalyah qui...

Cyclope: la pauvre.....

**Note:** Et merci à ma béta-lectrice, Annava, qui a trouvé la force de lire mes conneries et de les corriger sans passer par des anti-depresseurs !! :)

**Résumé: **L'histoire se passe trois ans après la fin du second film x-men. Je préviens, cependant, que je ne tiens en compte ni des dessins animés ni de la BD (même si je reprends des perso auxquels j invente le caractère) !! J'ajoute également que certains trucs qui peuvent paraitre incoherents au depart, vis à vis des x-men 1 et 2, trouveront leur sens par la suite; alors soyez indulgents merci !! merci !! :)

A l'approche d'une guerre imminente entre les mutants et le reste du monde, Dalyah, une jeune fille à priori sans histoire va découvrir la vie de hors-la-loi. Rejetée, elle se voit proposée d'être accueillie dans l'école de mutants du professeur Charles Xavier et de se rallier à leur cause.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nariwen: Bonjour à tous !!! Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!!! C'est trés gentil et ça donne du courage pour continuer ce laborieux travail avec toute la bande des x-men !!! (_ ... Et, avec eux, c'est vraiment pas tous les jours facile....... _)

Annava: Bonjour!

Nariwen: (scandalisée) Hé !!! Vous autres saluez aussi nos lecteurs !!!

_Un groupe de personne emmerge de l'ombre.... On y reconnait Cyclope, Wolverine, Dalyah et Tornade._

Cyclope & Tornade & Dalyah: (avec une motivation qui montre clairement qu'ils préfèreraient être ailleurs...) .....Bonjour.....

Nariwen: (sévère) Et tu penses peut être faire exception à la règle Wolfy ?

Logan: Je pense que..... Hé !! Tu m'as appelé comment ??!!

Nariwen: (sourire) Wolfy....Je t'ai appelé Wolfy... C'est plus mimi !!!

Logan: .......... (mais la taille de ses yeux en dit long)

Annava: Oh le mimi petit Wolfy! Qu'il est gouzounet!

Cyclope: HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHA !!!

Nariwen: (les larmes aux yeux) snif....pourquoi ?.... T'aimes pas ?

Cyclope: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Logan (à Cyclope): Toi ta gueule !!!

Cyclope: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAargharrarhgg.......

Tornade & Dalyah: LOGAN !!!

Logan: ...mais....j'ai rien fait......

_Une ombre apparait derrière Cyclope qui semble agoniser.......IL s'agit d'une adolescente dont la chevelure ondoyante possède une importante mèche blanche...._

Cyclope: Malicia...Tu....

Malicia: (s'éloigne de Cyclope) Salut à tous !

Logan: (allume un cigare le sourire aux lèvres) ...Brave petite....

Nariwen: (Avec un temps de retard) Hein! Quoi! Que! c'était quoi ?!

Annava: Je t'expliquerai plus tard Nariwen... Laissons aux lecteurs le plaisir de lire la suite!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHP 2: Un choix décisif**

La première chose qui frappa Dalyah en se reveillant fut la clarté du lieu où elle se trouvait. Encore engourdie sous l'effet du somnifère, elle se redressa lentement et tenta de se remettre les idées en place....

La pièce dans laquelle on l'avait placée était richement décorée. Les murs étaient recouverts de bois sombre et le parquet ciré reflétait les meubles en acajou, les fleurs et les tableaux qui parcemaient l'espace environant. Tout prés du lit en bois sur lequel elle était assise, se dressait une fenêtre qui laissait filtrer la lumière éblouissante du soleil.

Lentement, elle se saisit de sa veste qui avait été déposée au pied de son lit, et descendit de ce dernier. Il fallut un certain moment à la jeune fille pour que ses jambes flageolantes puissent à nouveau la porter puis, avec précaution elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Son esprit était encore embrumé et elle ne ressentait plus ni désespoir ni peur; mais, rapidement, les recents evenements lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et avec eux la rage d'avoir été capturée aussi facilement.

"- Il est urgent que je parte...... Que je trouve une sortie...."

A son grand étonnement, la porte n'était pas vérrouillée. Prudement, elle l'ouvrit et s'engagea dans un large couloir apparement desert. Ici aussi le bois prédominait. Des plantes, des vases étaient posés le long de hautes fenêtres situées à intervalle régulier et à travers lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir un immense parc verdoyant.

La jeune fille s'abandonna quelques instants à la contemplation de ce fascinant spectacle.

"- Il doit s'agir d'une importante demeure......." Murmura-t-elle.

Juste à l'entrée, on distingait une fontaine rectangulaire entourée de haie taillées avec soin et, plus loin, un terrain de basket qui cotoyait une importante pelouse sur laquelle siegeaient ca et là des bancs en pierre. Il n'y avait personne et le decor semblait presque féerique.

"- Est-ce que des agents du gouvernement peuvent posséder une base aussi belle ?" se surpris t-elle à penser.

° Mais peut être n'est ce pas une base gouvernementale.....°

Dalyah eut un sursaut. Etait ce elle qui avait pensé cela ? Se sentant observée, elle se tourna brusquement et s'apercue qu'elle n'était plus seule.

En face d'elle se tenait un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant dont le regard percant trahissait une grande intelligence. Il était encadré par l'homme aux lunettes rouges et un autre individu aux allures rustres qui mâchonnait un cigare éteind. Ce dernier portait un jean et une veste en cuir brun usée par dessus un t-shirt noir délavé. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement tirés en arrière et une partie de son visage était dissimulée sous une barbe naissante.

"- Bienvenue Dalyah. J'ose espérer que nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter."

L'homme chauve semblait amical et, la jeune fille en était maintenant persuadée, c'était lui qui avait interrompu ses pensées.

"- Les hommes de la B.A.M ont ils si peur qu'ils n'osent pas se deplacer seuls ?" Le regard de l'adolescente s'était fait plus dur.

"- Parcequ'on a l'air d'agents du gouvernement ?" La voix de l'homme au cigare était grave, presque rauque.

Dalyah se tourna vers lui. Son regard était rude mais pas sévère et elle éprouva presque un elan de sympathie à son egard.

"- Et moi, j'ai l'air d'un cobaye experimental ?" repondit elle sur le même ton.

Ses ravisseurs restèrent impassible. Enfin, l'homme en fauteuil roulant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, rompit le silence.

"- Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier et voici Scott Summers, alias Cyclope et Logan. Nous desirons simplement vous parler"

"- Ah ouai !" Dalyah leur montrait clairement qu'elle ne les croyait pas et qu'elle ne desirait pas discuter.

c'est à cet instant que Tornade et Malicia, firent irruption à l'autre extrémité du couloir, encerclant l'adolescente. Sur le moment personne ne réagit. Malicia lanca un regard interrogateur au professeur qui semblait anticiper la suite des événements.

° Si nous avions voulu te faire subir des tests nous l'aurions deja fait.......°

Dalyah, surprise d'entendre une voix faire irruption dans le flot emmêlé de ses pensées, eut un mouvement de recul, puis, fixant le professeur :

"- vous dites ne pas me vouloir de mal, alors pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas partir ?"

Elle sentait une insuportable tension croître dangereusement en elle. Le professeur ne repondait pas et ses deux acolytes semblaient tendus, prêts à agir...

"- Les temps sont devenus trés dangereux pour les mutants et...." ( _Annava: Pas trés psychologue le prof, pour un télépathe!_ )

"- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MUTANTE !!!" Hurla soudain la jeune fille "JE NE SUIS PAS UN MONSTRE !!!"

Des larmes embrumaient ses yeux et sa voix brisée se fondait peu à peu en sanglots étouffés.

"- Ecoute..." Cyclope fit un pas en avant.

"- NOOONNN !!"

Hystérique, l'adolescente brisa la fenêtre devant laquelle elle se situait et, ignorant les morceaux de verre qui meurtrissaient la chaire de ses bras, sauta. La hauteur n'était pas trés importante et Dalyah aterrit avec légèreté sur l'herbe humide. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, elle courut aveuglément à travers le parc.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que les hautes barrières qui encerclaient le domaine lui coupaient toute retraitre. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, elle décida alors de se dissimuler à l'abris d'un bosquet en attendant une opportunité pour s'échapper.

Epuisée, elle s'étendit sur le sol tentant de reprendre son souffle. L'air environnant était chargé d'une odeur de sueur et de sang qui l'empêchait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur et l'excitation incontrôlable qu'elle fesait naitre en elle. Ses vaisseaux palpitaient dans un grondement sourd et ses membres douloureux s'engourdissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'ornaient de perles pourpres. Aprés quelques minutes, la jeune fille s'adossa maladroitement contre un tronc frèle et, après s'être débarrassée des brindilles collées à son dos moite, elle entreprit d'improviser un bandage avec ses vêtements.

"- Salut..."

Dalyah n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du dénommé Logan. Son visage était toujours impassible et il avait cessé d'imprimer ses dents sur son cigare.

"- Vous êtes tenaces.... Vous êtes très tenaces...." dit elle dans un souffle.

L'homme ne dit rien et attendit, plongeant son regard dans celui indécis de la jeune fille. Le silence qui s'était installé devint vite insuportable à cette dernière qui le brisa soudainement.

"- J'y retournerais pas et... et je n'hésiterai pas à faire preuve d'agressivité ...." Sa voix était beaucoup moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"- T'es bien butée pour quelqu'un qu'on veut juste aider..... Te fais pas trop prier gamine çà va pas forcement durer...." Dalyah cru appercevoir un sourire amusé...

" Allez viens..." continua-t-il gentiment.

"Je... Je"

La jeune fille était déstabilisée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de ses ravisseurs. Pourquoi semblait il si amical ?

"- Tu ne connais pas mes armes...." menaca-t-elle en crispant ses mains, d'avantage pour se convaincre elle même de leur nature d'agents; même si, elle sentait que le fait qu'ils ne fesaient pas partis de la B.A.M s'exposait peu à peu comme une évidence. La chambre, la beauté des lieux, et puis ce télépathe qui ne pouvait travailler pour le gouvernement puisqu'il s'agissait d'un mutant...

"- T'es pas la seule a en posséder..." Sur ce, il fit jaillir de son poing trois longues lames.

Dalyah sursauta de façon tellement surprenante qu'elle heurta une branche. Logan souriait maintenant franchement et l'adolescente se demanda comment elle avait pu le confondre avec des sbires de l'état.

"-... On est des mutants nous aussi..." continua-t-il.

La jeune fille se sentie soudain summergée par une vague d'émotion. Sa poitrine se ressera comme un étau et de fines larmes coulèrent. La tension accumulée pendant ces quelques heures infernales où elle croyait tout espoir achevé la lâcha d'un coup. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot tant elle était soulagée.

Logan l'enlaca chaleureusement _( ...Bouhhh j'aimerais bien être à la place de Dalyah !! _) puis, l'aidant à se relever, il la racompagna au bâtiment...

###

Le professeur Xavier, Tornade, Malicia et Cyclope les attendaient devant l'entrée. L'adolescente ne pu s'empêcher de croiser le regard de l'homme aux lunettes dont le visage portait encore les marques de l'attaque qu'elle lui avait lancée.

"- Heu... Je... Je suis désolée pour..." Commenca-t-elle.

"- C'est rien... Pas la peine de t'excuser..."

Charles Xavier semblait heureux que Dalyah soit revenue et l'invita à le suivre. Il la conduisit dans un bureau étroit inondé de lumière et, après que tous les x-men presents se furent installés, il prit enfin la parole.

"- Tu es ici dans une école pour mutants, même si, pour tous, nous sommes une école de surdoués. C'est un lieu sûr et tu y seras en sécurité.... Il y a deux ans, quand la vérité sur le sénateur Kelly a été decouverte, la "menace mutants" est vite devenu un probleme prioritaire pour l'etat. Le nouveau sénateur, G.Carter, a rapidement proposé des solutions radicales et a fini par faire accepter une loi consistant à séquestrer tous mutants reconnus incitant le peuple à signaler des individus suspects.... Mais pour mener le projet à bien, il fallait une agence gouvernementale spécifique, possédant des agents redoutables, spécialement entrainnés pour traquer les mutants.... C'est ainsi que la B.A.M fut crée.... Mais tu dois deja être au courant de tout cela....."

"- En effet.... " la jeune fille était fascinée par le recit du professeur qu'elle connaissait pourtant déjà.

" - Ce que tu ignores, en revanche, c'est que le président s'opposait à ce projet. Nous avions eut un entretien avec lui...." A ces mots les x-men ne purent s'empêcher de sourire "... et nous avions réussis à le convaincre qu'une cohabition entre les mutants et le reste du monde serait ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour l'humanité et surtout, pour éviter la guerre imminente.... Mais le gouvernement, adherant aux idées de Carter, refusa cette alternative. Il fit préssion sur le président pour le pousser à démissioner...... ce qu'il fit...."

Le professeur marqua une pause et sembla soudain plongé dans ses propres réfléxions...

"- Peut être aurions nous du nous y prendre autrement....." Murmura-t-il davantage pour lui. Puis, s'adressant de nouveau à Dalyah :

"- Les pouvoirs furent donnés, de façon plus ou moins légale, à un représentant qui ne s'opposerait pas au projet. Tout fut alors plus simple pour G.Carter qui se vit également donner l'autorisation de pratiquer des expériences sur les mutants dans le but d'arrêter ce qu'il considère comme un "fleau" ...."

"- Les nouveaux mutants sont souvent les plus vulnérables, les plus faciles à capturer car ils sont déstabilisés. Ils ne peuvent plus retourner chez eux, retrouver leur ancienne vie" continua-t-il." C'est pourquoi nous tentons de les abriter dans notre école afin de les aider à connaitre, à developper et à contrôler leur pouvoirs afin se dissimuler habilement parmi la population"

"- ....On ignore où sont conduits les mutants pris par la B.A.M et aucun n' a jamais réapparu en deux ans..." Ajouta Cyclope.

Boulversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Dalyah resta silencieuse, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des personnes présentes.

Aprés quelques instants, cependant, elle sentie une légère pression sur son épaule.

"- Viens.... Je vais te présenter les lieux....." La voix de Tornade était douce.

Docilement, l'adolescente se laissa conduire hors de la pièce à travers le dedale de couloirs coloré et lumineux...

Elle marchèrent longtemps côte à côte sans que personne n'engagea la conversation.

"- .....Tornade....." Lanca brusquement la jeune fille. "Le professeur a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une école..... Pourtant je n'ai vu aucun élève depuis mon arrivée...."

"- Il est plus de 19h00 Dalyah.... Ils sont tous au réféctoire à cette heure-ci..." expliqua-t-elle amicalement.

"- Mais rassures toi" ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard anxieux de l'adolescente " tu n'es pas obligée de diner là-bas aujourd'hui... "

###

Ce soir là, Dalyah eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. On l'avait installée seule dans une chambre pour sa première nuit et la jeune fille en fut soulagée. Elle apréhendait le lendemain. Elle se doutait bien que tous ces mutants devaient avoir l'habitude de voir de nouveaux arrivants mais voila, la "nouvelle arrivante" c'était elle; et pour Dalyah, il s'agissait de decouvrir un nouvel univers qu'elle n'avait jusque là qu'entrevu lorsque Tornade lui avait fait prendre connaissance des lieux......

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil agité. La nuit était maintenant tombée et la lune inondait le parc d'une douce lueur argentée.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nariwen: Fin de la seconde partie !! :) Envoyez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez penser !!!

Malicia: Et forcément je suis la seule que l'on ne décrit pas !!

Nariwen: C'est parceque t'es...

_Malicia retire lentement un de ses gants et s'approche dangereusement de Nariwen...._

Nariwen: (visiblement peu assuré) Hé ! Eloigne toi... Je... Je.... Arrête tes conneries Malicia !!!

Malicia: (air sadique) yèk ! yèk ! yèk ! ..... (éloigne sa main) Ho! Et puis non, tu n'en vaut pas la peine....

_Logan s'approche doucement de Nariwen.... Il la pousse d'une pichenette et celle-ci s'écroule sur Malicia qui ne remarque pas (ou fait semblant de ne pas remarquer) que sa main touche le visage de Nariwen...._

Nariwen: AAAARRRGGHHHAAAaaarrghghghgHHG

Tous les perso: (parceque ce sont des ingrats) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Annava: Ne t'inquiète pas Nariwen! Je vais te sauver!

_Malicia se tourne vers Annava, un sourire narquois aux lèvres..._

Annava: Oh! J'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous avec...euh...(marmone un truc pas compréhensible et part en courant)

Nariwen: (agonisante) sale....


	3. La rumeur

**Titre:** Le prix d'une vie  
  
**Auteur:** nariwen  
  
**Genre:** Drama/Fiction  
  
**Disclaimers:**  
  
Nariwen: (grand sourire) Et oui j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mes perso et......  
  
Logan: heurm ! Heurm !  
  
Nariwen: (moue gênée) enfin...heu les perso que.......  
  
Logan: (sort ses griffes) Accouche...  
  
Nariwen: ...je....je....ok! ok je........(eclate en sanglot) bouuuuuhhh!!! C'est vrai....Ils sont pas à moi j'ai aucun droit dessus...snif...snif...  
  
Cyclope: C'est pas plus mal.......  
  
Nariwen: ......sauf sur Dalyah qui...

Cyclope: la pauvre.....

**Note:** Et merci à ma béta-lectrice, Annava, qui a trouvé la force de lire mes conneries et de les corriger sans passer par des anti-depresseurs !! :)  
  
**Résumé:** L'histoire se passe trois ans après la fin du second film x-men. Je préviens, cependant, que je ne tiens en compte ni des dessins animés ni de la BD (même si je reprends des perso auxquels j invente le caractère) !! J'ajoute également que certains trucs qui peuvent paraitre incoherents au depart, vis à vis des x-men 1 et 2, trouveront leur sens par la suite; alors soyez indulgents merci !! merci !! :)  
  
A l'approche d'une guerre imminente entre les mutants et le reste du monde, Dalyah, une jeune fille à priori sans histoire va découvrir la vie de hors-la-loi. Rejetée, elle se voit proposée d'être accueillie dans l'école de mutants du professeur Charles Xavier et de se rallier à leur cause.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malicia: (air faussement malheureux) Bonjour et au revoir à tous !!! Je suis désolée mais la FF est annulée !!!

Tornade: Et oui l'imbecile qui se chargeait de l'écrire a disparu !!

_C'est à cet instant que "l'imbécile" surgit d'un placard baillonnée et attachée..._

Nariwen: Hummm !!! Hummmm !!!

Malicia: Je crois qu'elle nous en veut.....

Tornade: J'vois pas pourquoi .......

Iceberg: Salut à tous !!! ........ Hein... Mais..... Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé à celle-là ?!

Tornade: Rien.....

Malicia: ... J'vois pas de quoi tu parles....

_Logan, Diablo, Cyclope et Dalyah arrivent....._

Logan: Yes !!! C'est pas vrai vous nous avez débarrassé de cette hystérique !!! c'est-bien-fait-c'est-bien-fait !

Malicia: heu..... Ca va, cool Logan..... T'ennerve pas comme çà....

Iceberg: (tout sourire) C'est parce qu'il a une dent contre elle.... Faut dire qu'elle m'a accordé le privilège de le remballer....

_Il libère Nariwen le visage degoulinant de larmes et de morve..._

Nariwen: snif....merci.....snif! snif!

Iceberg: T'es pitoyable mais comme t'as été simpa...

Logan: (les yeux au ciel) Ca y est, c'est devenu son meilleur ami !!

_Nariwen saute dans les bras de Bobby tandis que Malicia s'éfforce d'adopter une attitude neutre malgrés son visage pourpre._

Nariwen: (regardant Malicia un sourire mauvais aux lèvres) Hum...T'es vraiment gentil Iceberg !

Malicia: Grrrrrrr.....

Nariwen: (serrant un peu plus Iceberg contre elle) Tiens un petit bisous pour te remercier !

Malicia: (se precipitant sur Nariwen de façon hystérique) SALE #BIP# SI J'T'ATTRAPE...

Nariwen: AAAAAAAHHHHH

Logan: Et ben.....

Iceberg: (bombant le torse) Sois pas jaloux Logan... sois pas jaloux.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHP3: La rumeur**

"- Il est temps de se lever !"

La voix de Malicia était claironnante mais elle semblait assourdissante pour Dalyah qui s'éveillait tout juste. Cette dernière ne repondit pas, tentant de faire croire qu'elle dormait toujours et qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

"- Allez debout !"

Nouvelle tentative pour simuler un profond sommeil.......

Cette fois Malicia s'approcha de l'adolescente et la secoua doucement.

"- Nan...... Encore envie de dormir........."

"- Tu as cours, il faut que tu te prepares et que tu ailles dejeuner... Allez !"

"- M'en fiche........"

Elle se redressa pourtant, s'étirant et luttant désespérement pour garder tant bien que mal les yeux ouverts.

"- Quelle heure est il ?" demanda-t-elle entre deux baillements.

"- 6h30, mais..... Ho non, non, non !!.... On ne se recouche pas !"

"- ... Peux pas attendre 7h00 ?....."

Cependant, elle n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Alors, résignée et maudissant le système scolaire, elle se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire sculptée à la recherche de ses vêtements.

"- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?" demanda Malicia qui ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant s'engoufrer l'air vivifiant du matin.

"- Humm... Trés bien, oui....."

"- Bon et bien ... Je vais te laisser... Alors, à tout à l'heure Dalyah ! Tu te rappelle où se situe le refectoire ?"

"- Voui, Voui......... merci......." Répondit la jeune fille, même si, en réalité, elle n'en avait qu'une vague idée.

Malicia sortit finalement de la pièce laissant l'adolescente seule qui regardait le lit défait avec envie avant de se décider enfin à se changer. Elle ôta rapidement la chemise de nuit qu'on lui avait donné la veille et revêtit ses vêtements. Ils étaient légèrement tâchés de terre et de sang mais l'adolescente y prêta peu attention.

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour aller manger. En ouvrant cette dernière, elle aperçut cependant, sur une chaise située à proximité, un pantalon vert et une chemise qui avaient été soigneusement pliés à son attention. Elle resta quelques instants indécise, mais s'engagea finalement dans le couloir.

"- Tant pis.... " se disait elle "Maintenant que je me suis habillée....... Ma veste n'est pas si sale et, de toute façon, personne n'y fera attention; même si je suis nouvelle et que tout le monde va forcément m'observer c'est pas grave.... Les gens remarquent rarement les habits tous sales et tous tâchés de toute façon........ Et...."

Elle revint finalement sur ses pas et, hâtivement, se saisit des vêtements propres.

###

Lorsqu'elle franchit enfin les portes du réfectoire il était près de 7h30. Les couloirs étaient si nombreux et si semblables qu'elle s'était trompée deux fois de chemin avant de suivre discrètement deux élèves discutant avec animation.

La salle était immense. Les murs étaient en pierre et le plafond semblable à une voûte. L'endroit semblait imposant mais, ce qui intimida Dalyah, ce fut surtout de voir rassembler en ce lieu plus d'une centaine de jeunes mutants qui s'agitaient dans le brouhaha environnnant.

La jeune fille resta quelques instants immobile à l'entrée du réfectoire puis, comme aucun élève ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, elle s'avanca prudement en direction de la table la plus proche...

"- Je vais m'installer discrètement" pensait elle le coeur battant ".....Personne ne me remarquera et ce ne sera pas plus mal.... Et..."

"- Ha enfin Dalyah!! Nous avions peur que tu te sois perdue !!"

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise tellement percant que tout le réfectoire fit silence. Tous les élèves s'étaient maintenant retournés et fixaient la nouvelle arrivante.

Pendant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables personne ne combla le vide établi et la jeune fille sentit son visage s'empourprer au fur et à mesure que les regards se fesaient plus pesants, plus scrutateurs.......

Honteuse, Dalyah dissimula rapidement ses griffes qui avaient une nouvelle fois jailli et évita soigneusement le regard de Tornade se tenant face à elle.

"- Je... Je suis désolée si je t'ai effrayé Dalyah..." lui dit cette dernière qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

"- Je... Non c'est rien c'est juste que..."

Tornade invita alors chaleureusement l'adolescente à la suivre à travers le réfectoire. Les conversations avaient lentement repris mais Dalyah s'obstinait à regarder droit devant elle, feignant de ne pas entendre les mumures qu'elle percevait parfois à son passage.

Elle s'arrêtèrent finalement à une table où s'étaient regroupés les x-men.

"- Assieds toi avec nous si tu veux...." proposa amicalement Tornade "Nous te présenterons aux autres en classe..."

Trop heureuse de ne pas encore avoir à affronter ses nouveaux camarades, Dalyah s'empressa d'acquiesser.

"- Tu connais deja le professeur Xavier, Logan, Scottet Malicia" continua Ororo _(Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas c'est Tornade !) _" Et voici Kurt Wagner, alias Diablo..."

"- Guten Tag !"

"-... et Bobby Drake , alias iceberg"

"- Salut !" repondit ce dernier.

Il était assez jeune et ses cheveux bruns, modelés par du gel, contrastaient fortement avec ses yeux azur. Le second mutant, en revanche était beaucoup plus caractéristique. Sa peau entièrement bleue était tatouée d'étranges symboles et les pupilles de ses yeux étaient oréolées d'un éclat doré.

L'adolescente fit un rapide salut aux deux individus et s'assit entre Logan et Cyclope. Les deux hommes semblaient tendus et Dalyah commenca à regretter de s'être installée là. Scott, perdu dans ses pensées, ne lui prêtait aucune attention et semblait abattu et fatigué.

Finalement, Logan se tourna vers elle. Il souriait et seuls ses traits tirés montraient qu'il avait, lui aussi, passé une nuit agitée.

"- Malicia nous a dit que le reveil n'avait pas été facile........"

"- Peut être bien....." répondit elle vexée.

"- L'avantage d'être adulte, continua-t-il, c'est que personne ne vient vous réveiller et....."

"- Et vous, vous faites quoi dans cette école ? vous êtes prof ?" coupa l'adolescente.

"- Logan est un ami..... " expliqua Tornade. " Il loge ici mais n'enseigne pas.... Il est disons trop...."

"- ...nul" termina Iceberg en riant. "j'crois pas qu'il soit suffisament patient et clair dans ses explications pour çà."

"- Le professeur Xavier me l'a justement proposé figure toi !....... J'ai pas envie de m'prendre la tête avec des p'tits gars dans ton genre.... Mais... j'y refléchis quand même" rétorqua Logan

"- Au moins çà te donne une raison supplementaire pour continuer à te taper l'incruste! "

Sur ce, Logan s'empara au hasard d'une bouteille de jus d'orange qui se trouvait sur la table et la tendit à Bobby.

"- Tiens, refroidis nous çà au lieu de dire des conneries !"

"- Parce que tu t'interesses aux jus de fruits maintenant ?" demanda Iceberg moqueur.

Logan ne repondit pas et se contenta de reporter son attention sur ses toasts.

Dalyah, qui avait suivi la discution avec attention, fixait maintenant curieusement Bobby. Aprés quelques instants ses yeux croisèrent ceux interrogatifs du jeune homme.

"Je....." commenca l'adolescente "Comment....enfin...... Je me demandais comment..."

"...je comptais m'y prendre, c'est ça ?" Termina l'interréssé en designant la bouteille.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, en prise à une émotion où se mêlait curiosité et indiscrétion.

Bobby se saisit alors du verre de Dalyah qui contempla avec émerveillement des glacons d'une rondeur parfaite apparaitre au mileu de son soda.

"- Et voilà !!!" annonca-t-il triomphant alors que l'adolescente fixait toujours les petits morceaux de glace.

"- Comme tu as pu t'en douter, chacune des personnes ici presentes possède une capacité qui lui est spécifique......"

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers le professeur.

"- La tienne semble être une modification de certains caractères physiques lorsque tu le désires..... Nous ne savons pas encore l'étendue de cette mutation mais il semble, en tout cas, qu'elle ne présente aucun danger potentiel pour ton entourage..." à ces mots, Dalyah cru voir le visage de Malicia s'assombrir.

"-Il n'y a donc aucun problème à ce que tu assistes aux cours aujourd'hui..........." continua le professeur "Ce soir, Cyclope te conduira aux sous-sols pour des examens approfondis...."

"- Des examens ?"

"- Rien de bien dangereux, rassures toi...." ajouta-t-il en souriant.

###

Le repas fini, les élèves quittèrent les lieux pour se rendre dans leurs classes respectives et Dalyah, laissant les x-men, partit avec Scott. L'anxiété qu'elle avait jusque là ressenti laissait place peu à peu à une impatience croissante et, c'est le coeur battant qu'elle franchit les portes de la classe. Les élèves, s'étaient deja tous installés dans une pièce circulaire et attendaient patiement l'arrivée de Cyclope. Il y en avaient environ une trentaine et, durant un instant, l'adolescente songea sérieusement à partir en courant. Scott la présenta brièvement aux autres mutants qui, contrairement aux craintes de la jeune fille, se montrèrent trés chaleureux. Puis, une fois qu'il eut finit, elle alla s'asseoir, d'un pas mal assuré, aux côtés d'une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts et d'une blonde dont les yeux marrons témoignaient d'une grande intelligence. Comme le reste de la classe, elles avaient à peu prés toutes les deux son âge et la jeune fille blonde, qui était la plus proche, se montra attentive au cours dès qu'il débuta.

Dalyah décida de l'imiter mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les moindres détails de la salle ainsi que les élèves qui l'entouraient. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle décida d'engager la conversation avec sa voisine.

"- Salut..." Lanca-t-elle timidement.

La jeune fille lui repondit par un hochement de tête furtif avant de reporter son attention vers Cyclope qui traitait de l'évolution économique de la société moderne.

"- Husk est une élève studieuse.... C'est pas le genre à entamer une conversation en classe !"

Dalyah se tourna vers l'adolescente rousse qui s'était penchée vers elle.

"- Je m'appelle Theresa Rourke" continua cette dernière "Mais tout le monde me surnome Siryn....... J'éspère que tu te plairas ici..."

"- Chuuut !!" siffla Husk en lancant des regards outrés à sa camarade qui feignit de ne pas l'entendre.

"- Elle, c'est Paige Guthrie... mais c'est pareil.... Appelle-la Husk....... Tout le monde aime bien se donner des surnoms dans cette école......"

"-...... Husk...... Pourquoi un tel surnom ? ......"

"- En général, on le donne en fonction des pouvoirs de chacun.... Paige peut changer la nature de...."

"- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !! ON PEUT RIEN SUIVRE !!!" Husk s'était brusquement levée et fixait son amie avec des yeux féroces.

"- Tout va comme tu veux Paige ?"

Cyclope avait cessé de parler et regardait maintenant l'interpelée qui baissait honteusement la tête.

"- Non... Enfin oui....... Je... Je suis désolée professeur......" bredouilla-t-elle avant de se rasseoir.

Scott reprit sa leçon et Dalyah et Siryn ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque midi sonna, elles se rendirent toutes les deux au réfèctoire et rejoignirent Husk qui étaient partie vivement sans les attendre.

"- Je t'ai deja dit que j'étais desolée Husk..." Lanca Siryn en s'installant à table.

"- Je sais. Ca va. C'est bon." répondit elle froidement.

"- Aller Husk..... Arrête de bouder..."

"- Devant un prof ! T'as exagéré quand même !"

Elle tapotait nerveusement la table avec ses doigts et s'obstinait à ne pas regarder sa camarade.

"- T'inquiète, elle est pas toujours comme çà." dit Siryn à l'intention de Dalyah qui était un peu gênée d'être la cause de toute cette histoire.

Paige feignit de ne pas entendre et, se saisissant d'un de ces cahiers, elle entreprit de relire ses cours.

Siryn, quand à elle, commenca à manger et, voyant que Dalyah ne l'imitait pas, ajouta:

"- Quand elle est enervée, il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer toute seule...... Demain ce sera de l'histoire ancienne... Allez mange !"

L'adolescente s'executa et elles passèrent le reste du repas à discuter gaiement, laissant tranquille Paige qui les ignorait toujours.

###

Jusqu'à la fin de la journée Husk s'entêta à ne plus leur adresser la parole. Lorsque le dernier cours se termina enfin, Dalyah ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de profond bien-être. Elle se sentait fatiguée et elle avait hâte d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc encore baigné de lumière.

Elle sortit rapidement avec ses deux camarades mais, en franchissant les portes, elle aperçue Cyclope qui l'attendait et se souvint alors qu'il devait l'amener aux sous-sols.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et, après avoir saluer Husk et Siryn, elle rejoignit l'homme qui la conduisit, en silence, à travers le long dédale de couloirs. Il semblait toujours ailleurs et l'adolescente était troublée de ne pouvoir distinguer ses yeux. Enfin, il s'arrêtèrent en face d'un mur que Cyclope fit pivoter, laissant apparaitre un ascenceur.

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir carrelé dont la blancheur donnait un aspect froid à cette partie du bâtiment. Il était assez étroit et, à intervalles réguliers, se dressaient des portes sphériques en métal sur lesquelles ressortait un immense X.

Ils franchirent l'une de ces portes et entrèrent dans une pièce semblable à une salle d'operation. Au centre, il y avait un lit medical aux bords métalliques près duquel siégeait une table, en metal elle aussi, jonchée de seringues, fioles et autres accessoires médicaux. Le professeur Xavier et Wolverine étaient présents et Dalyah ressentit une pointe d'angoisse face à tous ces fils, ces lumières et surtout le scanner qui siégeait un peu plus loin.

"- Bonsoir Dalyah, comment s'est passé ta première journée ?" demanda le professeur.

"- Bien..... Ca va...... Merci......." répondit elle visiblement peu assurée.

"- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons juste te faire passer quelques petits examens médicaux dans le but de comprendre ta mutation....."

"- Oui.... Oui.. Je sais...."

"- Trés bien, alors commencons."

###

Aprés lui avoir fait passer de nombreux tests dont un scanner, une prise de sang, un examen de la rétine, des réflexes, des sens et même de la tension arterielle, Dalyah pu enfin ressortir de la salle.

Le professeur devait examiner les résultats, et comme cela prenait du temps, la jeune fille avait décidé d'aller patienter dehors. Cyclope la raccompagna jusqu'en haut, toujours en silence, avant de retourner au sous-sol.

L'adolescente resta quelques instants immobile regardant la silhouette du jeune homme disparaitre puis, lentement, elle se dirigea en direction du hall. Elle se sentait à la fois curieuse et soulagée à l'idée de découvrir enfin la nature de sa mutation mais, elle en était aussi effrayée. Qu'était elle capable de faire et pouvait elle se contrôler.... Peut être que le professeur la jugerait trop dangereuse pour rester dans l'école et qu'il la renverrait dans la rue, face à l'hostilité de ceux qui avaient été, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, ses semblables....

Elle tenta de chasser ces pensées négatives en portant son attention aux tableaux environnants; mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la pièce d'où ils provenaient. C'était Tornade.

"- ......J'en ai parlé au professeur et il semble du même avis, alors je ne comprends pas......"

Elle semblait anxieuse .

"- Le professeur n'ignore pas les dangers mais il sait aussi ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Il prend un risque pour les protéger et les aider. Où iraient ils sinon ?......."

Dalyah n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la voix lente à l'accent allemand de Diablo.

"- Je sais oui, je sais. Mais si le gouvernement decidait d'envahir une nouvelle fois l'école, ce serait des centaines d'enfants qui seront capturés!"

"- La dernière fois la capture ne fut pas une réussite......"

"- La dernière fois la mission n'était pas officielle ! L'école n'est plus un lieu sûr Diablo et.... "

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence s'installa. Puis, Tornade reprit:

"- ...Tu as raison..... je m'inquiète peu être trop... Je.... Je me sens tellement responsable de tous ces enfants...."

L'adolescente attendit, muscles tendus puis, ayant entendu des pas se rapprocher, elle s'éloigna dicrétement de la pièce avant d'arriver dans le hall. Il était vaste et circulaire et se prolongeait sur une grande allée en dalle qui sillonait le parc jusqu'à la haute barrière metallique marquant l'entrée de l'école.

Méditant sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle sortit et se dirigea en direction d'un groupe d'arbres qui surplombaient quelques bancs en pierre.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression elle se rendit compte cependant qu'un ensemble de personne y était déjà rassemblé.

Dalyah se trouvait encore trop loin mais elle pouvait nettement dicerner quatres élèves dont deux, face à face, semblaient mener une discution agitée.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nariwen: TADAAAAA c'est la fin de cette partie !!

Logan: Hé!! Mais !! Mais tu coupes en plein milieu d'une action là !!!

Nariwen: yèk! yèk! yèk! C'est pour l'ambiance........

Icerberg: C'est nul comme système !

Tornade & Cyclope: ouai !

Nariwen: Mais ?! Je rêve ou vous vous interressez à ma FF??! Snif! Snif! C'est trop mignon.........

Logan: .......Grrrrrr.........

Malicia: Ta FF ne nous interresse pas... De toute façon ce sera encore un truc nul...... C'est..... C'est juste que ça ce fait pas !!!

Nariwen: (trepignant sur place comme une gamine) c'estmoiquidecide !! c'estmoiquidecide !!!!

_Un podium apparait soudain..... Un micro trône au dessus d'une banderole "l'avenir c'est vous !!!" et des projecteurs de la taille d'une roue de voiture inondent le tout d'une lumière colorée et vive!!! Et là, sous les applaudissement frénétiques d'une foule en délire (_c'est à dire 5 personnes: Tornade, Malicia, Dalyah, Logan et Cyclope) _, apparait Iceberg, en costume-cravate........ La camera se rapproche pour laisser au spectateur le plaisir d'admirer sa merveilleuse dentition immaculée puis, se raclant la gorge, il déclare:_

Iceberg: Ce genre d'attitude de la part de celle , et j'ai nomé.... Nariwen _(lancée dans son délire, elle trépigne toujours sur place_) est SCANDALEUSE !!!! Alors, ecrivez des reviews!! Rebellez-vous pour faire valoir vos droits de lecteurs !!! Oui!! Parceque VOUS AUSSI vous le vallez bien !!! :)

Cyclope: Et ben.... Elle est belle l'amitié !

_Annava debarque à ce moment là..._

Annava: Mais... que ce passe-t-il ?

Tous les autres: .......

Annava: Pourquoi personne ne répond ? Hé !! Je vous parle !


	4. Un univers à part

**Titre:** Le prix d'une vie

**Auteur:** Nariwen

**Genre:** Drama/Fiction

**Disclaimers :**

Nariwen: (grand sourire) Et oui j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mes perso et...

Logan: heurm ! Heurm !

Nariwen: (moue gênée) enfin...heu les perso que...

Logan: (sort ses griffes) Accouche...

Nariwen: ...je...je...ok! Ok je... (Éclate en sanglot) bouuuuuhhh! C'est vrai...Ils sont pas à moi j'ai aucun droit dessus...snif...snif...

Cyclope: C'est pas plus mal...

Nariwen: ...sauf sur Dalyah qui...

Cyclope: la pauvre...

**Note:** Et merci à ma béta-lectrice, Annava, qui a trouvé la force de lire mes conneries et de les corriger sans passer par des anti-dépresseurs :)

**Résumé:** L'histoire se passe trois ans après la fin du second film x-men. Je préviens, cependant, que je ne tiens en compte ni des dessins animés ni de la BD (même si je reprends des perso auxquels j invente le caractère) ! J'ajoute également que certains trucs qui peuvent paraître incohérents au départ, vis à vis des x-men 1 et 2, trouveront leur sens par la suite; alors soyez indulgents merci ! Merci :)

A l'approche d'une guerre imminente entre les mutants et le reste du monde, Dalyah, une jeune fille à priori sans histoire va découvrir la vie de hors-la-loi. Rejetée, elle se voit proposée d'être accueillie dans l'école de mutants du professeur Charles Xavier et de se rallier à leur cause.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nariwen: Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et vraiment désolé pour le retard... j'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment mais promis j essayerai de publier des chp régulièrement !

_Pour Lyel:_ Merci bcp pour le soutient et surtout de ne t'être toujours pas rangée du côté de cyclope !

_ Pour lesfolles:_ Accro ! Je crois que je devrais culpabiliser si c'est à ce point là... Mais franchement ça fait plaisir de savoir que t aime bien !

_ Pour Faith-therenegade:_ Merciiiiiiiiii !

_ Pour Zillah666 : _Ce qui va se passer…Tadaaa, mystère !

Logan: Une folle...

Malicia: ... Ouai...

Cyclope: C'est quoi ça ! Du côté de Cyclope ?

Logan : … Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose….

Cyclope : Hé, j'vous parle !

Iceberg : Tiens salut !

Logan & Malicia : salut !

Cyclope : (visiblement énervé) (….._Mais est-il réellement besoin de le préciser…hummm…réflexion…)_ HE BON SANG ! C'EST QUOI CA DU COTE DE CYCLOPE !

_Silence…_

Malicia : (enjouée) Mais ? tu t'es fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux mon chou ?

_Un éclair rouge passe….._

Iceberg : (tout fier de lui) Oui ma puce, tu aimes ?

…_Une bête féroce aux griffes acérées (et c'est peu dire) passe..._

Nariwen : Bon… Heu…. Donc voici le 4 ème chp de ma FF et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et…

…_Bruit de fond sonore à base de rugissements, de coups et de x-men déchaînés…_

Nariwen : (sourire gêné) héhéhé ! Faut pas faire gaffe c'est les enfants qui s'amusent héhéhé !

…_Comme un trou dans le mur….._

Nariwen : !

_Brusque retombée de silence. A la place des deux « gamins » déchaînés on trouve maintenant deux merveilleux glaçons ! _

Icerberg : pffff faut tout faire soi-même ici ! Aller bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos encouragements !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chp 4: Un univers à part.**

Dalyah continua sa progression avant de s'arrêter finalement à quelques mètres du groupe qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt, en face d'elle se tenait deux élèves qui semblaient en désaccord et se fixaient férocement. Plus loin, sur un banc, se tenaient leurs camarades qui attendaient patiemment comme s'il était tout à fait naturel que les deux filles soient sur le point de s'entretuer.

"- Tu fais chier Marrow... Tu fais chier et tu le sais !" lança une fille debout aux cheveux noirs coupés courts qui tombaient en mèches folles sur son visage et dont l'oeil gauche était entouré d'une large tache noire.

Elle portait de nombreux bijoux en métal et en argent ainsi qu'une veste en cuir qui lui donnaient l'air de quelqu'un peu respectueux des lois. (Annava : hihi tes expressions perso…)

Ladite Marrow ne semblaient aucunement touchée par ces propos. Penchant la tête sur le côté de façon désinvolte elle lança, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :

"- Merci du compliment Domino... Surtout quand il vient de toi… Une grande gueule…mais c'est tout ! »"

"- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"- Que tu passes ton temps à me menacer mais que t'es incapable d'agir... Peut être que tu n'es pas aussi audacieuse que ce que tu essayes de le faire croire hein ? "

"- Espèce de... j'ai du respect pour Xavier mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de..."

"- C'est vrai ! J'oubliais que tu es le toutou du professeur !" Ironisa-t-elle.

"- Je vais te..."

"- Et ben va y! Vas-y ! Tu en meurs d'envie! Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Ta morale ? Depuis quand tu en as !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Domino pour se décider. Elle bondit sur Marrow qui riait à gorge déployée, et ce fut cet instant que ses amies choisirent pour s'interposer en la tenant éloignée.

"- Ca va Domino, calme toi... Elle n'en vaut pas la peine" lui dit une jeune asiatique à l'allure plutôt branchée en tentant de la maintenir hors de portée de l'autre élève qui riait toujours.

"- Jubilee lâche moi! LACHE MOI !" Hurlait Domino en proie à une véritable crise de démence.

La petite brune qui aidait Jubilee ne disait rien mais à travers ses longs cheveux, elle fixait Marrow avec un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'elle aurait préféré laisser son amie se déchaîner.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles on n'entendit plus que le souffle rauque de Domino alors que ses amies s'efforçaient de ne pas lâcher prise. Puis finalement, Marrow s'éloigna du groupe avec un air de satisfaction et, sortant du couvert des arbres qui projetaient leurs ombres sur le groupe, elle se dirigea en direction du portail.

La luminosité était faible mais Dalyah eut un sursaut en découvrant l'adolescente.

Elle avait une peau violette et ses cheveux, de la même couleur, cadraient un visage plutôt fin ; mais la jeune fille, qui avait déjà fait la connaissance de Diablo, prêta peu attention à ces couleurs peu communes. En revanche, ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction fut de voir des excroissances blanchâtres jaillissant de ses jambes, ses bras, sa colonne vertébrale ainsi qu'à plusieurs endroits de son corps. Ces dernières luisaient sous la lumière du soleil couchant et Dalyah ressentie un certain malaise face à ces éléments rigides dont la matière ne lui semblait pas inconnue.

Marrow, qui devait se sentir observée, se retourna et, durant un instant, les yeux de Dalyah plongèrent dans ceux bleu clairs de l'adolescente.

« - heurm ! »

Elle se retourna aussitôt et se retrouva face à face avec les trois autres élèves qui semblaient découvrir sa présence et la regardaient maintenant avec interrogation.

Jubilee et son amie ne tenaient plus Domino qui semblait s'être résigné à remettre sa bagarre à une prochaine fois.

"- Heu... Salut !" Lança timidement Dalyah avec un sourire qui ressemblait d'avantage à une grimace.

Jubilee fut la première à réagir. Elle s'avança aussitôt vers l'adolescente et, lui serrant la main avec enthousiasme, elle lui dit :

"- Salut, tu dois être la nouvelle ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais arrivé mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te voir. Bienvenue, j'espère que tu te plairas ici !"

"- Oui c'est très chouette... Merci..." répondis dalyah en se demandant comment, avec le cris qu'elle avait poussé au réfectoire, elle n'avait pas pu la remarquer.

"- Elle c'est Béatrice" continua Jubilee en désignant Domino qui gardait ses yeux bleus braqués avec méfiance sur la nouvelle " La fille brune, c'est Katherine Pryde et moi je m'appelle Jubilation Lee"

"- Beatrice...Katherine et Jubilation..." répéta lentement Dalyah pour bien s'en souvenir.

"- Mais appelle nous par nos surnom, comme tout le monde. Moi c'est Jubilee, Beatrice c'est Domino et Katherine c'est Shadowcat !"

"- Jubilee... Domino... et Shadowcat..." reprit l'adolescente persuadée qu'elle ne se souviendrait jamais de tous ces noms, prénoms et surnoms.

"- On y va ?" trancha soudain Domino.

"- Attends Domino, on a à peine eut le temps de parler !" lança Shadowcat qui semblait elle aussi ravie de saluer la jeune fille. "Au fait c'est quoi ton nom?"

"- Heu... Dalyah...Dalyah Hackman..."

"- T'es dans notre classe non ?"

"- Heu... Oui, je crois..."

"- Ils ont décidé de ton dortoir ou pas encore ?"

"-Heu... Je sais pas... Enfin non, la nuit dernière j'étais seule."

"- Je pense qu'il te la donneront ce soir. En tout cas on devrait y aller, il se fait tard et je meurs de faim. Tu manges avec nous Dalyah ?"

"- Heu... Oui je..."

"- Dis, tu veux pas arrêter de dire "heu" tout le temps c'est énervant !" Lança soudain Domino avec mauvaise humeur.

Un silence pesant s'installa aussitôt durant lequel Dalyah se sentie rougir tandis que Domino partait à grands pas en direction de l'école, bientôt suivie des autres.

"- Ne prends pas ça comme une attaque directe, elle est juste de mauvaise humeur à cause de Marrow…" glissa Jubilee à l'oreille de Dalyah silencieuse.

"- Oh...oui...oui c'est pas grave" répondit précipitamment cette dernière même si elle lui en voulait tout de même un peu.

"- Tu sais, Marrow n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de fréquentable » continua Jubilee « elle aime particulièrement provoquer les conflits au lieu de les éviter..."

"- Oui j'ai vu... Mais pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon? Personne ne doit rester avec elle !"

"- je crois que c'est ce qu'elle cherche... Tu sais je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet mais, à ce qu'on m'a dit, elle a eu une enfance plutôt difficile."

Dalyah resta silencieuse puis, n'y tenant plus, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis déjà un moment :

"- Jubilee? Ces grandes excroissances sur le corps de Marrow... C'est quoi?"

Contrairement à ce dont Dalyah s'attendait la jeune fille ne parut pas choquée par cette question ; son ton était calme et réfléchis.

"- Tu n'as pas deviné? ...Il s'agit d'os. Si on surnomme Sarah Marrow c'est parce qu'elle possède la capacité d'extraire des os de son corps."

"- Retirer ses os !" Dalyah sentie une vague de nausée l'envahir, imaginant la jeune fille ôtant un os de sa chaire sanguinolente.

Jubilee ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de sa camarade.

"- Oui, elle les enlève et peut s'en servir comme armes tranchantes ou de lancer... Et puis, l'os manquant repousse aussitôt !"

"- Et toi quels sont tes pouvoirs ?" Questionna Shadowcat.

Mais Dalyah n'eut pas le temps de répondre car, en s'approchant de l'école, elle aperçue la silhouette de tornade qui l'attendait.

Elle salua alors rapidement ses camarades puis s'engagea à sa suite.

A son grand étonnement, Ororo ne la conduisit pas aux sous-sols mais dans le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier était près de la fenêtre au côté de Diablo. Cyclope, wolverine, Malicia et Iceberg étaient également là.

Dalyah s'installa en silence sur une chaise face à Xavier, avec l'impression d'avoir avalé du plomb, et attendit. Ce fut Cyclope qui rompit le silence :

"- Alors... Comment s'est passé ta première journée ?" sa voix se voulait paternel mais on y ressentait une certaine mélancolie. (Annava : Mais comme il est mignon tout plein l'abruti de service… Il s'inquiète pour elle !)

"- Bien...merci..."

"- Tu as pu faire un peu connaissance avec les autres élèves ?"

"- ho oui, oui il sont tous très gentils !" répondit Dalyah tout en repensant à l'attitude hostile de Marrow et Domino.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Xavier prit la parole:

"- Comme nous te l'avons dit ce matin, nous avons tenté de discerner avec précision quelle était l'étendue de tes pouvoirs..."

La jeune fille fixa le professeur avec une attention soutenue, buvant chacun de ses mots.

"- …Et tes tests montrent clairement qu'il s'agit de capacités physiques et non psychiques..."

"- Qu'ai-je exactement ?" demanda soudainement l'adolescente tendue.

Le professeur souri et ses yeux pétillèrent d'avantage puis il continua (Annava : il est content comme un idiot ? hihi):

"- Je vois que tu veux des réponses rapides alors je serais bref. Lorsque tu es sous le coup d'une forte émotion, tu possèdes la capacité d'adopter certaines caractéristiques propres aux canidés. Soit des sens hyper développés, une meilleure vision nocturne, de légères canines et des griffes qui résultent de l'allongement et du durcissement provisoire de tes ongles. De plus, ta force et ton agilité semblent également se développer durant ces instants."

Il fallut du temps à Dalyah pour assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit et se rendre compte qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, adopta une attitude plus convenable et attendit la suite.

Mais la suite ne vint pas. Les sept mutants qui étaient dans le bureau la fixaient à présents, guettant sans doute sa réaction.

« - Et bien… » commença-t-elle avec un sourire crispé « …au moins me voilà prévenue non ? »

«- Et nous espérons que ton séjour dans cette école te permettra d'apprendre à gérer tes pouvoirs… » reprit Xavier « Cependant nous avons longuement discuté avec Ororo et Scott et… Il nous a semblé que, ayant des pouvoirs très similaires, il te serait beaucoup plus profitable et facile que Logan soit celui qui se charge de t'aider à maîtriser tes nouvelles capacités. » (Annava : hahaha ! L'embrouilleur de service ce Xavier !)

Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé suivit d'un juron alors que Wolverine se baissait pour ramasser les morceaux de son verre maintenant éparpillés sur le sol.

« - Hé! J'étais pas au courant ! Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais le poste de professeur ! »

« - Cela ne t'as pas empêché pour autant de résider à l'école. Et puis, tu pourras ainsi avoir un aperçu du métier, non ? » Répondit, en souriant, le professeur à Wolverine, qui ne trouvant apparemment rien a ajouté, marmonna un truc incompréhensible avant de se renfrogner d'avantage sur lui-même.

&&&

Ce soir là, l'adolescente fut placée dans la même chambre que Shadowcat, Domino et Jubilee.

Après s'être changée, elle se coucha aussitôt même si elle savait que la nuit serait longue.

Elle se sentait bien malgré un pincement au cœur à l'idée ne pas revoir sa famille avant un moment. Cependant trop d'évènements s'étaient déroulés en trop peu de temps et elle éprouvait le besoin de faire le point.

« - Demain sera une dure journée… » Murmura-t-elle à l'idée des « merveilleux » cours en perspectives avec un prof qui, apparemment, n'éprouvait aucunement l'envie d'être en sa compagnie…

Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement et, rapidement, les contours de la chambre devinrent flous et Dalyah sombra dans le sommeil…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nariwen : Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 4, au prochain, l'intrigue commence enfin ! Hésitez pas à m'écrire des reviews si vous avez aimez ou non ! Et…

Logan : QUOI ! Des cours ? Mais j'suis pas une baby-sitter moi !

Dalyah : (air renfrogné) …. Merci pour moi….

Xavier : Allons, allons calmez-vous…

Cyclope : Professeur mais que… Que faites vous ici ?

Xavier : (riant) Et bien hu ! hu ! Comme vous tous, je commente cette FF…

Cyclope : mais je veux dire, ici, à la fin ? C'est pas très gratifiant comme première apparition…

Xavier : (vexé) Ca insinue quoi, là ?...

Cyclope : Ben…..

Tornade : Grossière erreur…

Diablo : Très grossière erreur….

Afin épargner la sensibilité de nos lecteurs nous nous abstiendrons de donner ici les détails de la scène particulièrement violente qui va suivre... Et nous nous contenterons de ne vous fournir que la bande sonore qui, à mon avis est suffisamment explicite…

Cyclope : AAAAARRRRRRHHHHGHGHhhhhhhaaarggHGHGHhhhh !

Logan, Dalyah, Iceberg & Nariwen : Nom de…


End file.
